


Are you gonna keep her?

by justanotherdeangirl25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdeangirl25/pseuds/justanotherdeangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright! I was listening to this song "I Don't Wanna See You With Her" By Maria Mena! And I was inspired to write this angsty one shot! Thanks to Gracie @cassgracie for letting me use her as a character! And Thanks always to C.J. @demondean-for-kingofhell for being an amazing beta!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8d4Q2S7Dk-8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gonna keep her?

You had a countdown of how many days you had left of college and then you were packing up and  leaving this town. It had been 3 years and the whispers and gossip still got to you. You’d think they would have something new to talk about by now. It seemed the drama from your past was still their main source of entertainment.

 

You had fallen in love with a guy your freshman year. His hazel eyes and floppy hair had caused you to fall head over heels; your poor heart never stood a chance. The love came so fast; it felt too good to be true. The doubts that plagued your mind made a once perfect relationship into a rocky one. The arguments and conflict became too much so you ended it. You thought it would be better this way, but you were wrong.

 

You fell into a pit which only got worse when you saw him with that beautiful blonde. Alcohol quickly became your best friend. He moved on so quickly that it caused you heart to shatter even more. Stumbling out of bars replaced your long study nights at the library. Your grades were barely passing but you just didn’t care anymore.

 

\---------

 

“You know, It’s been three years Y/N. I think it’s time to move on.” Your best friend, Gracie said. 

She had been your rock through this rough time in your life. You knew she meant well by it, but the thought of letting him go caused anger to flow through you.

 

“You know I’m trying, Gracie.” Slamming the door to your room, you fell to the floor, last night’s events playing over in your mind.

 

_ You had been sitting at the bar, listening to some guy’s story. It was Halloween and Grace had convinced you to go out. She talked you into wearing a fighter pilot costume to match hers.  She was currently chatting it up with a guy named Cas. They were getting along great and she looked super happy. Chad, at least you thought that was his name, kept going on about how much he could bench. Your eyes scanned the crowd, calculating how you could get out of the ridiculous  conversation. Then your eyes locked onto hazel ones staring back at you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a mess of blonde curls snuggle up into his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying a kiss on his lips. _

 

_ Your stomach twisted into knots as you ripped your eyes from the scene in front of you. Raising your hand, you signalled the bartender for more shots, throwing two of them back quickly. As you moved to grab the last one, a voice from behind startled you. _

 

_  “Hey Y/N..”  Your head whipped around to a dimpled smile. His floppy hair was a little longer than you remembered and his body had filled out’ with difficulty you held his eye contact. He definitely was no longer the boy you met 3 years ago. _

 

_ “Sam..” You said with a tight lipped smile. _

 

_ “I haven’t seen you, in what, like 3 years? How have you been?” Sam questioned. His eyes gazed into yours with that look that caused you to fall so hard in the first place. _

 

_ “I’m doing just great.. so awesome..” You picked up the last shot, knocking it back as fast as you could. “How about you?” _

 

_ “I’m doing good. Have an interview Monday. Jess and I just got a house together. Everything is going great. Life seems to be falling into place.” _

 

_ Every word that left his mouth, caused your heart to clench in pain. She was everything you always wanted to be, beautiful, smart, the whole package. You could never be what he wanted. She was perfect and you were a drunken mess. He would be stupid to want you back. _

 

_ “Look Sam, It’s been great catching up, but I gotta go.” You hopped off the bar stool, quickly making your way towards the exit. Until a hand grabbing your arm caused you to stop just before the door. _

 

_ “Whoa,Y/N, What’s the rush?” Sam inquired, concerned eyes boring into you. _

 

_ Tears lined your eyes as you ripped your arm away from him. “Just leave me alone.”  _

 

_ The cold air hit your face as you stepped through the door, glad you could blame the cold for the stinging tears blurring your vision. You headed towards your apartment which was the next street over. Fiddling with the keys, you finally found on the house key. Stepping into the apartment, you made your way to the room, where you grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the back of your top dresser drawer. Your eyes landed on the photo album that was also nestled in amongst the clothes and you looked through the pictures, searching for the one picture that always made you happy. _

 

_ The picture was of you and Sam, his arm was wrapped around your waist as he looked at you, complete adoration written across his face. You had wanted a picture of the two of you. You hadn’t realized he wasn’t looking at the camera until you developed them. You ripped the photo out and laid it next to your face, your eyes felt heavy from all the alcohol and they fluttered closed, pleasant dreams of what could never happen haunting your mind. _

  
  


It had been two days since you’d seen him. You hadn’t had a drink since then. You couldn’t let you this get to you anymore. You dumped out all the bottles of liquor down the sink, determined to beat this. You took the time to box up everything that reminded you of him; it was time for a fresh start.

 

Gracie had a date with Cas, so you decided to order pizza and binge watch Criminal Minds.

A noise from your phone shook you out of your trance. It was a text from Grace.

 

**_“Hurry, turn on the news.”_ **

 

You grabbed the remote, flipping it to the local news station.

 

**_“This just in. A house fire near Stanford University Campus claims one life. The home belonged to Jessica Moore and her boyfriend, Sam Winchester. Both are students at the University. Police on the scene are not sure on the details of the fire. The name of the victim will not be released until family is notified.”_ **

 

The remote fell to ground with a thump, your heart dropping into your stomach as you grabbed your cell phone. Dialing Sam’s number as quickly as possible, You held your breath as you waited for him to pick up.

 

“Hello..” A gruff voice sounded through the phone

 

“Hello, Is Sam there? I just watched the news. I need to know if he’s ok.” Your voice was full of worry, you couldn’t stop pacing the hardwood floor

 

“Whoa, sweetheart! He’s just fine. He’s sleeping. He had a rough night so I thought I’d give him a break and answer this for him real quick.”

 

Your entire body relaxed.” Ok. Umm thanks. Could you let him know Y/N called please.”

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart. By the way I’m Dean.”

 

“Hello, Dean. Thanks for taking care of him. I’ve got to go though. Take care.”

 

“You too.” Dean replied as you pressed the end button.

 

A knock at your door sounded through the apartment. You sighed in relief to see a familiar face and threw open the door for Brady. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Is it alright if I come in? I figured after what happened to Sam. I would come and check on you.” Brady asked with your favorite crooked grin.

 

“Yes, come in please. I really could use a friend right now.” You said as you shut the door.

 

\-----

 

“Hey Sammy, some girl called your phone.” Dean yelled through the motel room.

 

“Yeah, that’s real specific, Dean. Did she leave a name?” Sam ran the towel over his hair, pulling the warped wooden bathroom door open.

 

“Yeah, it was Y/N. Dude, she sounded hot. Is she single?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his brother causing Sam to give him a glare.

 

“She’s my ex. The one I dated right before Jess.” His heart twisted painfully at Jess’ name. “Man I thought I was gonna marry that girl, you know. I don’t think I really ever got over her. Jess was amazing. I loved her so much but there was something about Y/N that always drew me back in.” Sam chuckled sadly, his eyes on your contact picture on his phone.

 

“Well I think we need to find the thing that killed Mom and Jess. Then you can come back. We don’t know what this thing is after. She’ll be safer that way.” Dean grabbed the remote, flipping on the T.V. The news plays in the background as Sam grabbed his phone. He dialed your number, but the call went straight to voicemail. As he started to redial your number, the news caught his attention.

 

**_“This just in. Another fire has broke out near Stanford’s campus. Records show that the apartment belongs to Stanford student, Y/N Y/L/N. Police would not comment on whether the fires were related but they believe there may be a serial arsonist in the area. Without any further comments on the situation, we’re only left to speculate. If you have any information on the case, Please call the local authorities.”_ **


End file.
